Wishing Upon a Falling Star
by Sora no Hoshi
Summary: ONESHOT. Yoh found Hao watching stars by the lake and joined him. They saw a shooting star: one to be wished upon...fluff...I guess.


This is…fluff…I guess, with slight, very slight, humor. It's not brotherly fluff, not that I see it, and it's not twincest fluff, it's just…fluff. They seriously need a category for that…

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, ya hear! Well, except the plot line, and anything you've read that's similar or whatever or blah is pure coincidence.

* * *

**Wishing Upon a Falling Star**

It wasn't long after the end of the Shaman Fight. His friends are having a party for Great Spirits knows what reason. They always do. And him? His drunk friends decided to play '**Truth** about Yoh's embarrassing moments **or Dare** Anna to give Yoh more training on the spot', so the brunette decided to run away before they start. This led him to a secluded lake that he found while exploring around the inn a while back, where it's peaceful and quiet and the stars are shining and the lake is shining and Hao is sitting right nest to it staring at the stars …

Wait…Hao?

"Yoh." The long-haired shaman acknowledged without turning. The younger shaman eyed his enemy for a while, them propped himself down beside the pyromaniac, nonchalant.

The other raised an eyebrow. "No fighting today?" he asked curiously, turning to his twin.

Yoh stared at the stars lazily. "Nah; too lazy." Hao almost fell at that, or would have if he wasn't sitting and if it wouldn't ruin his cool image.

They both gazed at the sky in comfortable silence, admiring the blinking lights of nature. Just then, a shooting star cut across the night sky. Hao stared at it pitifully.

_The poor thing; to fall from the sky when it's trying so hard to shine for these pathetic worthless humans…_

He looked at it sadly and turned to see his brother, eyes closed in concentration and hands clasped tightly together. "What are you doing, Yoh?"

Eyes still closed and hands still clasped, his brother replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm making a wish."

The older shaman raised an eyebrow in question. "Why do you wish upon a falling star?"

The headphone-wearing brunette finally opened his eyes to turn at his brother. "It's not a falling star, it's a shooting star." He reasoned.

"How is it a shooting star?" Hao asked, apparently not seeing the 'shooting' of the star.

Yoh sighed and shook his head as if saying that his brother is stupid. The gesture made Hao really mad, but the younger brunette started talking before he could unleash any of that anger. "It's shooting across the sky, see? It's shooting from here toward there." He made a gesture in the air.

Hao furrowed his brows. "So not. It's falling from there, down toward there." He also made a gesture with his gloved hand.

The younger twin frowned. "No, it's still going, so it's shooting." He argued.

The pyromaniac _conveniently_ ignored that last comment. "So why are you wishing upon a falling star?"

Yoh decided not to reason with his brother. He _could _explain the human belief, but Hao would only laugh at that. So he has to make up another reason. "Well, it's falling, right? So if I wish upon it, then someone will catch it and stop it from falling."

Hao expression suddenly saddened, and Yoh looked at him in half alarm and half curiosity. "No one's there to catch me when _I_ fall."

Yoh cocked his head sideways. "You're not a star, Hao." He said simply.

The pyromaniac gave him a weird look, or a 'you're crazy' look, either one. "Of course I'm not. As much as I love wearing them, I'm not one of them." He said matter-of-factly.

Yoh smiled. "You're strong Hao. Even if you fall, you can get back up again."

The older shaman ignored the kind gesture and looked up at the stars. "Even if I do get up, someone will trip me, just to make sure I stay down. Last time it was Yohken and Matamune, this time it's you and your so-called 'friends'."

The younger Asakura was silent, seemingly at a loss for words.

_No denial? No apology? No pity? Not that I wanted any…_

"Then I'll catch you next time." Hao jumped (on the inside) at the sudden words.

"What?" he stared at his brother.

The short-haired brunette smiled up at his twin. "I'll catch you when you fall, even if you're not a star. That way, you don't have to be alone anymore, and you won't hate humans so much."

The older shaman turned away in embarrassment. "I-I don't need your help, and what does that have to do with hating humans anyways?"

The younger of the two stood up and dusted himself off. "Come back with me. I'll let you know that humans aren't so bad." He extended a hand. Hao stared at it like some sort of sharp object.

"B-Back? Y-You mean back there…where your friends are?" He didn't mean to stutter, really.

Yoh just nodded and smiled.

"Back there where all those…those…me-haters hang together?" It's like jumping into a lions' den unarmed. Not that he needs to be armed to jump into a lions' den, but it's just a description.

The younger brunette's hand twitched slightly, indicating that the older one should grab it. "If you don't try to kill them, they won't try to kill you; now come, I'm pulling you up, and getting ready to catch you when you're about to fall."

The pyromaniac eyed the extended hand. "Did anyone wish on me?" he asked, and he has on a look that's seemingly innocent, like one that does not understand the basics of life, contradicting his age.

Yoh smiled. "Yep; I just did." His look is full of determination; determination to change, determination to help, determination to make a difference.

Hao sighed and accepted the hand. When he got up, Yoh still didn't let him go, but instead dragged him along toward the direction of the Flame Inn. Hao, slightly behind, looked at his brother with a soft look that he's never had before; not that Yoh saw. He didn't want anyone to see.

"Hey, Yoh?" he said after pondering for a while, and the addressed boy slowed and turned around.

"Yeah, Hao?" he inquired, smiling joyfully.

Hao blushed slightly. "I-I guess you don't need this, but…" he paused and looked away in embarrassment, "…but if you ever fall," he looked back and gave a small smile, not an evil smirk, but a true, gentle smile, "I'll be there to catch you too."

If Yoh's smile could get any wider at the time…wait, it could, and did. "I know you will."

* * *

A/N: Oh-kay…this totally came to me out of nowhere. No really, it came to me while I was…drying my hair…which is really weird and ruins the whole mood but…fluffage, I guess.

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed that. Reviews are welcomed, or whatever.


End file.
